Creux the Papillon
Carefulspoon 16:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know-Cruex is French for the word "Hollow." Papillons are a French breed of dog so I felt it reasonable to give him a French name. About Creux Name: Creux Nickname(s): (Referred to as "Creed" more often than his real name) Age: 14 Gender: Male Species: Dog/Mobian Date of Birth: August 2 Alignment: Bad/Evil Love Interest: N/A (Possibly Vana or Faith-hasn't yet been proven) Friends: (Preffers to think he has none) Enemies: (Too large a number to list) Likes: Darkness, firearms, ending lives, being smart-allecky, maintaining an arrogant demeanor, nachos, and soap operas, essentially any genre of firearms Dislikes: Mercy, fear, he despises the sun (though it doesn't harm him in any way), orange juice, burnt marshmallows, and black and white movies, the scent of gunpowder Favorite Color: Anything dark or light Favorite Theme/Song: Illuminator by Underoath Occupation: Works as a hired assassin from an anonymous organization Skills and Abilities Aside from Creux’s high-level administrative talents (keeping the organization he works for in check and plotting tactical maneuvers before every mission) he is a highly professional sharpshooter and firearms specialist. He has amazing knowledge and skill in the use of various firearms, this includes semi-automatic handguns, rifles, carbine shotguns, rail guns, as well as advanced technological weaponry. Whether he is armed with a bolt-action rifle, sniper rifle, or a handgun he is well-known for never missing his mark and as a result was given the nickname “Deadshot.” Creux is also extremely talented in the use of edge/throwing weapons, he possesses enhanced/superior hand-eye-coordination capabilities and is able to throw virtually any handheld object as projectile (from throwing stars to playing cards) with enough force and accuracy to be lethal-some examples of these abilities would be lacerating a person’s throat with an envelope, spitting a steel toothpick directly through somebody’s skull, and breaking bones with marbles. Creux also has tremendously accurate vision and the ability to read and predict practically any move his opponent could make as well as the minute-details and movements of his general surroundings. This aids him profoundly in the event of a race, as he is capable of anticipating his opponents and countering whatever they plan to throw him off course with. He has mastered a wide variety of hand-to-hand combat techniques, though he mostly relies on alacritous fist strikes and blocks, hardly ever favoring kicks of any kind. He will, on rare, varying occassions, execute a foot-based attack (which so happens to be the deadliest of all his close-quarters combative techniques) if the situation desperately calls for it or if his hands are otherwise distracted, though he complains that it requires an unnecessary amount of effort, flexibility, and physical energy. Personality Creux is a complex and determined person. His considerable shrewdness, which enables him to read the emotions of others in order to manipulate them to his liking, serves him well-as he is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and confront challenges with a significantly accurate approach. Despite his loft and appearance-inspired seriousness he is not above using cheap tricks or questionable tactics to insure that his mission is a success. He has a great sense of pride and value in his position as an assassin, but he is fully capable of shelving this pride if it becomes something that will stand in the way of his objective. He also happens to be incredibly flippant, mouthing off to the those much larger, and likely stronger, than himself and he generally enjoys insulting (as well as angering) those among him whenever provided the opportunity. Creux is seemingly unflappable, not showing any signs of fear whatsoever whether he is being attacked by multiple enemies, about to be tortured for questioning, or soaring thousands of feet above ground on his hoverboard. He rarely shows any seriousness (though his expressions may suggest otherwise) but he can demonstrate it if the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor and is never without a whitty taunt or comeback. Creux can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, though he happens to have a strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. Category:Bad Category:Male Category:Professional Combatant Category:Dog